


Just Hold Me

by orphan_account



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, James being a cutie, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, koova
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 21:23:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2243970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James is sleepy and Jordan decides to carry him in the house. Snuggling ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Hold Me

It’d been a long, tiring weekend for all the guys. A lot of shit had happened in the last five days and it was still hanging over everyone’s heads. The plane ride back from Pax was like normal; annoying and obnoxious. The guys had pretty much only had a few hours of sleep before getting on the plane, so Jordan decided to let everyone have the day off after the plane ride.

Dan and Seamus had come to pick them up in two separate cars; the rest of their cars were waiting at the office. “So how was it?” Dan asked as Jordan climbed into the passenger seat while James clambered into the back seat and laid down instantly; Dex, Aleks and Kevin rode with Seamus.

“Tiring,” Jordan replied as he shut his door and clicked his seatbelt. “Like always.”

“Good to have you back,” Dan smiled at Jordan and looked in the rearview mirror at James before backing up carefully and got back on the highway. “The new door’s been installed already.”

“Good to hear,” Jordan said around a yawn.

 

“Didn’t get much sleep?” Dan wondered as he switched lanes.

Jordan shook his head before leaning it against the window, blinking heavy eyelids. “No, we stayed out until four. Flight was at ten.”

“Going home to sleep, then?” Dan glanced over at Jordan with a small smile.

“Yeah, I told the rest of the guys they were free to go home for the day, but Aleks and Kevin said they wanted to get some recording done at the office,” Jordan said, moving his legs around a bit to get more comfortable.

“What about him, then?” Dan said as he tilted his head in James’ direction.

A tired and muffled “What about me?” could be heard from the plush behind them.

Dan and Jordan gave a small laugh. “Just get us back to the office. I’ll take him home with me,’ Jordan waved easily. “I’m sure James doesn’t want to sleep on the office couch.”

Another stifled moan of “No—o,” was heard from the backseat causing Jordan and Dan to chuckle once more.

The rest of the car ride was quiet save for passing cars and Dan cursing at drivers every now and then. Jordan had dozed off at one point, but when Dan pulled into a parking space and put the car in park, Jordan was ready with his hand on the door. He stumbled out of the car and regained his equilibrium before taking his and James’ pack from Dan’s trunk to his own.

When everything was sorted, Jordan closed his trunk and walked back over to Dan’s car. He opened the back seat and gave James’ thigh a slap. “C’mon, you dumb, you can sleep in my car.”

“Don’t wanna—a,” James whined, burying his head in the seat.

Dan gave a laugh behind a palm where he stood on the sidewalk and Jordan huffed before grabbing James’ arm and hauled him out of the car. “C’mon,” he repeated, patting James’ back when the older man rubbed a palm in his eye and took a deep breath. “You can sleep the entire day away.”

James wobbled over to Jordan’s car and more or less fell into the seat after opening the door. Jordan shut the door softly behind the man then walked over to give Dan a hug before getting in the car himself. He drove carefully home; only missing one red light along the way. Luckily enough no cops had been around and more importantly, the roads were dead.

Jordan parked his car a half hour later, deciding to forego their packs to bring James into the house. He rounded the car and opened James’ door, but the man had literally passed out as soon as he was strapped into the seat. Sighing fondly, Jordan held James’ shoulder as he unbuckled the belt.

He put his arms under James’ legs and one around his shoulders and hauled the older male into his arms. Jordan closed the door with his foot before he walked over to the front door. “James, hold onto me,” Jordan shook the bundle in his arms a bit as he stood in front of the door.

James slowly brought his hands up around Jordan’s neck, his head turning into the brunt’s shoulder; nuzzling the fabric of his shirt. Jordan ignored the blush on his face as he pulled his keys carefully from his pocket, leaning back so James wouldn’t fall. With luck, Jordan placed the key in the slot and unlocked his door. He turned the knob and pushed to door open, kicking it closed behind him.

Jordan could feel fingers playing with the hair at the back of his neck and it sent shivers down his spine; a warm feeling of affection sweeping over him. He didn’t have a guest bedroom so he figured James could take his bed and Jordan himself could take the couch unless he wanted to pull the cot out but that just sounded tedious and Jordan was tired.

The brunet carefully walked up the stairs to his room, only having to stop once to hoist James higher in his arms. His door was already opened so we walked into the room and carefully set James down on the bed. Jordan was a little irked when the older man wouldn’t let go, however.

“Mm,” James mumbled sleepily. “Stay.”

Jordan blinked a couple times, his face flushing a deeper shade of red. “Fine, fine,” Jordan murmured, patting James’ arm. “Just let me take your shoes off, okay?”

“’m got it,” James replied as he flailed around until he was able to kick his shoes off. “C’mere.”

James pulled Jordan down onto the bed and immediately nuzzled his face into the crook of Jordan’s neck. One of Jordan’s hands was smothered between their bodies—he was relatively sure that was James’ nipple he could feel—while the other was suspended in midair over James’ body.

James let out an annoyed rumble in his chest, his eyebrows knitting on his forehead before he lifted his hand to Jordan’s and forced the brunet’s palm to James’ lower back. The older man let out a content sigh then, pushing himself closer to the taller man.

“Shoes, Hordan,” James muttered against the skin of Jordan’s neck.

Jordan blinked a few more times before nodding slightly. “Right,” he swallowed and forced his shoes off his feet.

When they hit the ground, James was quick to tangle their legs together and Jordan stiffened. “Relax,” James murmured, a smile on his face pressing against Jordan’s flesh.

“Sorry,” Jordan mumbled, bringing his hand from James’ back to pull his hat off and twisted around to place on the nightstand.

He quickly repositioned himself against James and took a deep breath, getting more of James’ scent than anything. Jordan could feel James’ breathing was shallower and closed his own eyes, running his hand along James’ back. James foot moved against Jordan’s and the brunet smiled.

The next thing Jordan knew, he was waking up to a warm body pressed against his own and the room considerably darker than when they had fallen asleep. James had turned in his slumber, pressing his back against Jordan’s torso, but the brunet’s arm was wrapped securely around James’ middle as if it had always belonged there.

James was drawing patterns on the exposed flesh of Jordan’s hand and arm, the younger man catching a smile at the affection. “Hungry?” Jordan wondered in a soft tone, his voice rough from sleep.

“Mm,” James hummed, nodding shortly.

Jordan took hold of James’ hand and squeezed once, shaking them shortly before pulling away to sit up. He was standing when James pulled him back around; James’ hand finding the back of his neck as he pressed their lips together almost desperately.

When James pulled away, Jordan was dazed but he enjoyed the flush that had spread over James’ cheeks and the shy look that had taken his expression. “Just wanted to settle that,” He whispered as he licked his lips, a motion that Jordan followed very closely. “Didn’t want an awkward dinner, or whatever the hell.”

A grin overtook Jordan’s lips and tilted James’ head up once again to press their lips together tenderly for the second time, his other hand running through short, curly, black strands. “I’m glad you did,” Jordan murmured against James’ lips as he pulled away. “I’ll go make dinner.”

Jordan gave James another quick peck on the lips before strutting out of the room, leaving a flustered, but happy and excited James on the bed. James let out a deep breath through his nose before falling back against the sheets, spread like a star with an overjoyed smile lining his face. James was excited to see where this would lead.

And he hoped it was back in that very same bed.


End file.
